Falling Star
by InsanityIsClarity
Summary: A little kid witnesses Danny Phantom fight Skulker and gains a new hero.
1. Falling Star

**I have decided to do the thing where you write a short story for ten songs, as long as the song plays, I write. I got one really good song, and started writing it, but then the song ended and I was disappointed, because I had a really good idea. Alas, I went to the next song. Which turned out to be a crappy song, followed by like 7 more crappy songs that I'm not quite sure how got on my phone. Any ways, I decided to just write a full story for the first song. I don't own Disciple, I don't own Falling Star, and I don't own DP, but I do love all three.**

**I just went back and edited a lot. So, if you've already read this chapter, some of the minor details have changed.**

**Falling Star- Disciple**

CRACK! Danny's back hit the side of a brick building, leaving a Danny sized print in the brick. Right now he was certainly glad that his ghost powers included extra durability, because if he was in his human form, he'd be dead for sure.

He didn't have long to be grateful though, because after pulling himself out of the brick, he began to fall, too weak to fly up but not weak enough change into human form, thankfully. That, however, did not change the fact that he was plummeting a good thirty feet.

Even if he was in ghost form, and knew that he couldn't technically die while in that form, and knew that he might be able to phase through the ground when he reached it, Danny still felt terror as he dropped. He after all, had just been in this hero business for a month, and it had only been a week since he had fought had met and fought Mr.-Rants-a-Lot. He was still a newbie at the whole I'm-a-half-dead-hero thing. And he wasn't quite used to falling from great heights yet (that'd come later). So yeah, Danny screamed.

* * *

Jeremy Jacobson was determined. At five years old, he had just lost his first tooth, and after hearing all the stories about a little fairy that came and took teeth in the middle of the night and left money, he wanted to stay up and see,or possibly meet, the nice lady. After all, no one in Jeremy's entire kindergarten class had seen the tooth fairy yet, and wouldn't his mommy be so proud if he was the first?

And Jeremy, for a five-year-old, had tons of will power, which is how he managed to make it from his 7:30 bedtime all the way until 9:30 without falling asleep. That's not to say he wasn't sleepy, though, and laying under his bed staring at his window in complete and utter boredom was not exactly helping in his crusade.

But just as he felt his resolve start to crumble, Jeremy saw something zoom past his window, into the wall of his apartment building, a few feet up and a few feet to the left of him. Jeremy raced to the window, eager to see what the glowing thing that had just passed his window was.

As he looked out his window, Jeremy saw the glowing figure fall from the almost pitch black sky, reminding Jeremy of a star. What was the rule again?

Make a wish upon a falling star.

Jeremy watched it fall, trying to think of a wish, but as it fell, the it started to look more like a him, and then he hit the ground, making Jeremy flinch at the loud smack. Leaning out his window, Jeremy watched the still glowing figure lay on the ground for a minute. A second later, there was another woosh of light, a second glowing figure, shoving a knife in the fallen figure's face.

In the few moments he had watched the figure, Jeremy had attached himself to the being, whatever it was, in a way only a child can. And as the human(?) sat up, and scooted back into a wall to avoid the knife at his neck, Jeremy held his breath, watching from above, finally determining the first figure to be some sort of superhero. But superheroes always win, right? So why was this one looking like he was losing to what was probably the bad guy?

"Skulker, don't do this," begged the smaller of the two, still pressed up against the wall.

"And why not, Ghost Child?" The knife pressed into the 'ghost child's' neck, and a green liquid began to flow out from the spot. The superhero scooted right along the wall, and now the two were directly under Jeremy's window.

Jeremy had heard of ghosts, the souls of dead people, but weren't you supposed to not be able to see them? Oh well, the bad guy had called the good guy a ghost, and since the bad guy glowed just like the good guy, they both must be ghosts, or so Jeremy figured.

The super villain ghost (Jeremy was sure of it now) raised the knife.

"No don't!" This time it wasn't the hero begging to be spared, but Jeremy calling down, begging for him to be spared. The two ghosts looked up.

"And who might this be?" 'Skulker' asked, partly to Jeremy, and partly to the halfa.

"I-I'm Jeremy," Jeremy stuttered, very much scared of the knife himself. "P-please don't hurt each other."

"Why human child," Skulker called up, grinning maliciously, "would you rather I hurt you instead?"

* * *

"Would you rather I hurt you instead?"

Danny started to hyperventilate. He could deal with getting hurt, what with ghost healing powers and whatnot. But this little kid, this little boy who looked no older than six, had no healing powers. Danny COULD NOT let Skulker hurt the kid. And luckily, Danny had a plan.

So when Skulker started to fly up, removing his knife from Danny's neck in the process, the ghost kid whipped out the Fenton thermos he always kept with him, glad that he could reach it again, Skulker's weapon having prevented him from doing it earlier.

Skulker flew up to the now-trembling Jeremy's window. He didn't necessarily want to kill the kid, he wasn't that cruel, but a blow to the head never hurt anyone, right? And with the kid incapacitated, he could kill and skin the ghost child. A win, win really. Well, at least for him.

But before he could even get close to Jeremy, a blue light shot up from below and soon enough he found himself in a very dark, very cramped place.

Danny capped the thermos with a smile, and, having his strength back, leaped into the air.

"Thank you!" Jeremy shouted at Danny, who was now flying up to meet him.

"You're welcome, and thank you for getting that darn knife off of my neck," Danny responded sincerely, wishing he could stay longer. The little kid sure was adorable, but Danny had to leave, having a ten o clock curfew and all.

Waving hastily, he started to fly off.

"What's your name? Will I see you again?" Jeremy asked, sad that his new friend was leaving already.

"I'm Danny Phantom, and I'm sure we'll meet again," Danny responded, facing towards Jeremy after hearing the question.

"Bye for now," Jeremy said dejectedly.

"Bye for now," Danny responded, already making internal plans to come back next week.

* * *

Five minutes later, Jeremy was still staring out his window, so much more tired then before. He was about to say heck with staying up- he could see the tooth fairy the next time he lost a tooth- but then he remembered something.

Make a wish upon a falling star.

Jeremy wasn't sure if a ghost counted as a falling star, but he was bright and falling, so Jeremy figured it counted.

Looking out into the sky, Jeremy made his wish.

"I wish you good luck, Danny Phantom."

"And please come back soon."

**AN: Thanks for reading! Remember: reviews are greatly appreciated! Thanks**


	2. Make a Wish

**AN: A year later, and I'm finally writing a chapter 2. Will there be more chapters? I honestly don't know.**

"Jeremy, there is no such thing as ghosts."

"Your mother's right, son. Maybe next time you shouldn't stay up so late."

It had been a week since Jeremy had met Danny. At first, he couldn't wait to tell his friends and family about the ghost boy. But no one believed him! His parents grounded him for staying up so late and told him that his friend had been a dream. Mr. Davis, his teacher, had told him that he was hallucinating... whatever that meant. His classmates just said he was crazy. The friends he had had distanced themselves from him (most likely because their parents had thought he was crazy, too). He was a alone, for the first time in his week of kindergarten.

"Mom! Dad! I know what I saw, and I saw a ghost. He was really nice- even said we'd meet again!" And he was not going to forget that either. He really wanted to see Danny again, especially since most of his class was now scared to go near him.

* * *

"I'm telling you he's real!"

"Flying people aren't real. My mommy said so." Shelby argued. Jeremy was getting tired of his classmate's habit of disagreeing with everything, but Jeremy's mother had once told him you can't deny the truth, so the five-year-old didn't understand why everyone was denying the truth that Danny was real. He'd seen the older boy with his own eyes: of course he was real!

"Look, baby," Jack, the oldest kid in the kindergarten at the age of six, patronized. "You have fun with your imaginary friend. We all know you need one."

"Hey!" Shelby turned to the older boy. "I have an imaginary friend too..."

"There's nothing wrong with imaginary friends..." Jack placated. "You are just a little girl."

"I am not a little girl!" And with that, Jack got socked in the stomach. Doubling over, the boy started wailing for the teacher.

"...Danny Phantom isn't an imaginary friend..."

"Whatever," Shelby scoffed, obviously not believing. "Let's just leave before the teacher comes over."

After running away in the opposite direction of Shelby, it wasn't long before Jeremy found himself alone. Sitting down and hugging his legs in an attempt to calm down, he mumbled a few stronger-than-they-seemed words.

"I wish they could all see Danny and know I wasn't lying."

Burying his head into his knees, Jeremy was startled when a voice answered back.

"Your wish is my comman-"

"Not again, Desiree!"

Suddenly there was green plasma shooting through the ghost's- he just knew it!- stomach.

If Jeremy knew the meaning of irony, he would've said it was ironic. That by stopping the wishing ghost, Danny had made his wish come true. And he had- everyone on the playground, from Jack still crying on the ground to Shelby all the way over on the far swing set, was looking on as the two ghosts engaged in battle.

Bam! Desiree took a punch to the gut. Pow! Danny Phantom found himself stomach down on the ground. Wammo! Danny was back up and Desiree had taken a wall to the back. Sshlip! Desiree was being sucked into a soup thermos, one of the ones Jeremy's older sister took to school a lot.

That's when Danny turned back, back to the shocked students and even more shocked teachers. Before anyone knew what was happening, Jeremy was running up to the standing- now with two legs instead of a tail- ghost and hugged him around the waist.

* * *

It'd been a busy week for Danny, fighting Desiree for the first, second, and now the third times. Barely getting any sleep because anytime he did Technus or Skulker or some random little ghost decided to attack. Not having any free time because he spent most of his afternoon in detention for falling asleep in class and most of his evening getting through as much homework as he could before either a ghost attacked or he passed out.

It had been a long week, but somehow that all seemed forgotten when Jeremy hugged him. He forgot his exhaustion in that moment. In that moment all he knew was that he'd probably just saved this kid's life- Desiree could be dangerous if your wish was vague enough- that Jeremy was safe. Maybe he didn't know the five year old very well, but somehow, it just made it all worth it, to know that his sacrifices were benefiting someone.

He was helping someone.

* * *

"So he is real."

"I told you so!"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Maybe you're not a complete baby."

"Thanks?"

"Still can't believe how hard she punches. My head still hurts!"

"Believe it. I'm planning on going into boxing."

"That's cool I guess. When did you get here?"

"Just now, really. You know, I have a pool at my house."

"And I have a swimsuit."

"Me too!"

"You guys should come over and swim sometime."

"Sure!"

"I like swimming."

* * *

Danny smiled to himself as he invisibly watched the three kids walking out of school together, then flew off towards his own school.

He had to meet up with Sam and Tucker- the two of whom had been covering for him- for detention, after all.

**AN: Well it only took me a year, but I hoped you guys enjoyed, and review, cause a Chapter 3 is definitely a possibility.**


End file.
